Neke's past
by Itachi-girl
Summary: Neke has no clue of what dreams she had been having, since a kanoha anbu found her ,and left her in the hospital uncontiuse for 9 months and then 10 in the hospital. She's been living with Naruto for some time and now after 4 years living Kanoha...
1. The start

Her door slammed open. She cringed as her father entered with a beer bottle in his left hand. He struck her across her flawless pale face, leaving a long red mark on her cheek. She screamed at him to stop, but he continued to mercilessly beat her. He pulled her blue hair and slapped her face. He kicked her in her stomach, causing her to double over in pain. He punched her in her back, cussing incoherently as he did. And then, he backed away as if nothing had happened. He breathed hard, still clutching the beer bottle in his hand. The remaining yellow liquid inside sloshed faintly as he walked out of her room, slamming her door so hard the doorknob rattled. She buried her face into her pillow, wishing that she could be anywhere but where she was. Tears ran down her stinging face, soaking her pillow. She didn't care. She wanted to let it all out. She wanted to let everything out. Her pain, her anger, her sadness, everything. She wanted to run away, but he would find her. He always did. He never left her alone. She punched her pillow, pretending that it was his face. She cussed at the pillow and threw it across her room. It hit the wall and fell to the floor. She held her face as more tears made their way down. They blurred her vision in her right eye. Her left eye was constantly blurry, seeing as how she was halfway blind in that eye anyway. She could still see, but not as well as she would have preferred. She walked over to her closet and opened the door to see a mirror attached to the inside of the door. She studied her face in the mirror. Perfect pale skin, long waist length blue hair, and a small frame stared back at her. She looked at her eyes. Her right eye, the good one, was a beautiful dark green while the other eye was a light blue foggy colored. If she hadn't of been halfway blind in that eye, it would have been the perfect light blue. She looked at the red marks and bruises left by him. He went easy on her today. Usually, he would beat her so much that by the time he was finished, she would be all bloody and bruised. And his excuse?

"You're a worthless little runt that makes everyone around her miserable. You deserve to be hit and kicked. You don't even deserve to be called by your name," he told her one day. Her name. He never called her by her name. He always referred to her as 'the girl' or 'it'. She hated being called 'it'. She was not an 'it'. She was a person who deserved far better conditions than the hell hole she lived in. She knew that what he did was wrong, but she couldn't do anything about it.

"I hate you," she hissed murderously underneath her breath as tears once again made their way down her face. Some of them made their way into her open mouth as she continued to talk to herself. Even though it seemed weird, talking to herself seemed to be the only way to bring her comfort. She laughed inside her head at how strange it was. She shook her head, trying to bring herself back into reality. She walked back over to her small desk and picked up a pencil. She looked down at the sketch she had been drawing before he came in. It was a simple sketch of a boy with spiky hair. She didn't know why she had drawn a picture of a boy, she just felt like it. She was soon lost in her little world as her pencil scratched the paper, trying to fix the mistakes she had made. She drew his outfit and details. She smiled as she added the detail to his beautiful eyes. They were perfect. It looked as if the boy was actually staring back at her, smiling. She let the pencil off the paper as she studied her artwork. Something seemed to be missing. Then, it hit her.

_He needs weapons;_ she thought excitedly as she drew feverishly,_ He looks like some sort of fighter anyway._

She drew a kunai resting in the boy's right hand. She frowned. Something still didn't seem right with her drawing. Her hand cupped her chin as she thought. Sure, the kunai was a nice touch, but something just didn't seem right. She smiled as she slowly sketched a person next to him. It was another boy with more spiky hair, but he seemed to have a bad attitude than the first and he looked older. She giggled to herself as she drew his outfit. She had absolutely no idea where the ideas for these outfits came from, it just seemed like her pencil had a mind of it's own. As she sketched in the final accessory to the boy, she heard pounding footsteps headed her way. Quick as a flash, she slammed the sketch book shut and hid it underneath her desk as her door burst open. He stood there, his beer bottle now empty. His bloodshot eyes landed on her small frame sitting at the desk.

"Hey," he slurred in a gruff voice as he held out the bottle, "Go get me another pack of beer."

Her heart raced. She could practically feel it pumping in her throat as sweat poured down her face.

"B-but," she squeaked, trying her absolute hardest not to upset him, "I don't have any money."

He threw back his head and laughed loudly. She had to restrain herself from holding her nose as the smell of beer leaked into her room.

"Who said anything about goin' out an buyin' one?" he said, his eyes darted unconsciously around her room. She had to hold her breath as she spoke.

"But, I'm underage, dad," she replied while holding her breath. Just as she had expected him to do all along, he raced across her room and slapped her right across her face, practically knocking her off her chair. Tears flew down her face and her throat tightened.

"You ungrateful little worm!" he hissed in her ear as he pulled her up by her hair, "I've given everything to you and all I ask is one little thing!"

He threw her down to the floor and kicked her. She gasped out in pain as she held her stomach. To her surprise, he left, slamming the door as he stomped through the house, cussing loud enough to wake the neighbors. She stayed on the floor and cried. She punched the floor, calling her father every cuss word she knew. She cried and cried until she could no longer produce anymore tears. She had to escape. She just had to. She stood up, pain flowing around in her stomach. She faced her window. The glass was smudged with dirt and dust from years without cleaning. She forced it open, it squeaked loudly, but her father didn't seem to hear. Making an opening big enough for a small person to easily jump through, she leaped through the window and landed nimbly beside the dead bushes that surrounded her one story house. She ran. She ran as fast as her skinny legs would carry her. She reached the sidewalk in front of her house, determined to run for her life if he came after her again. She wasn't going to let him catch her again and let him use her as his punching bag. Dark houses flew past her as she ran, gasping for air. A few lights flickered on here and there, but no one noticed the small girl running her lungs out in front of their houses. She finally stopped, resting in front of a streetlight that seemed to be about to flicker out any minute. She leaned against it, trying to quickly regain her breath. Her legs hurt slightly from the new exercise, but she was determined to push herself until she died. The light flickered slightly above her. She was sure it would give out any minute. She suddenly heard faint chuckling behind her.

_Oh, God, no,_ she gasped in her head. He couldn't have caught up with her that fast. She cried dry tears as a figure approached her. Her throat tightened as, not her father, but a skinny person dressed in a black cloak and another bigger and taller man stepped into the dimming light. Whoever they were, they had a strange black coat covering their whole body. A straw hat rested on top of their heads, casting their face in the shadows. She stared in confusion at the person as they came closer to her. Her heart raced in sudden fear as they came so close, she could feel their breath on her face. But, something kept her from running. She couldn't move no matter how frightened she was. Her knees shook as the people got closer.

She screamed at the top of her lungs waking up from the nightmare. Gasping for air she sat on top of her bed in confusion. Then a boy came running in saying: "Are you ok!" with a scared look in her face she said softly: "I had that dream again" "Oh…" He said as he sat next to her. "What did you see this time the same or more?" Then she looked outside and sighted: "I saw 2 figures close to her and some shadows farther behind" He looked at her softly and worried but he then changed his frown to a smile and said: "Hey it's…" looks at the clock "It's 6 in the morning lets get you something to eat." Then she smiled at him:"Naruto I don't feel so hungry go on with out me" Then he nodded and left her room.

She turned towards the window and opened it to smell the morning dew it was her favorite time of the day. It was very relaxing at that time. She then got out of her pajamas and into her clothes. Then she started think to herself: _"I just can't shake these dreams out of my head but it seems so real and… and… I even feel the pain and I don't remember anything besides my life with Naruto in Konoha. But can these dreams be my past or someone else's present? And that picture she drew it looks like…" _Then Naruto interrupted her thoughts with him entering her room while knocking saying: "Is it safe to come in?" Then she replied: "Yes it is Naruto." She then smiled when he came in. "Are you feeling better? Here I brought some Ramen" He gave her a tray with Ramen and she took it. "Thanks nichan" Then she sat the tray next to her in the floor as she sat. Naruto sat too and said: "Soo how did they look?" She was putting a spoonful to her face as it stopped when he asked. "They… They had the Akatsuki cloaks on…" Then she took started to eat the ramen and Naruto said: "Really did you get a close look at them?" "No I couldn't." After she finished her plate she took a notebook and wrote some stuff in it and then drew in another page the shadow she saw and showed it to Naruto. "That's them and I also saw the girl sketching 2 people… " Naruto then said: "Did you see them? Who'd they look?" "They…" She sighted: "They looked like you and Sasuke" Then Naruto looked at her because he hasn't seen Sasuke since he left he could burst into tears. "But…" she said. "But it was only a sketch and I should go to Granny-Tsande and give her this" she stood up with the books and then Naruto grabbed her arm and said: "Wait, can I see them first?" she looked at him and said: "Why not…" she gave the 2 books to him and she left the room with the tray to the kitchen.

When she came back he was gone and screamed: "NARUTO! NARUTO!" she leaped through the window to the nearing buildings searching for Naruto. "NNNNAAAAAARRRRRUUUUUTTTTOOOO!" her screams echo.

Then she went to Tsande's office. "Tsande Granny-Tsande!" she said to her from outside the window. "Huh?" Tsande looked at her. "Granny Naruto left with my notes!" she yelled from the window. "What!" she opened the window. Then she entered "Granny he might think those notes lead to Sasuke!" "I know Neke I know but I have to tell you the truth" Tsande said as if it was a secret and sadly as Neke turned to her sight. "Neke sit down this might be shocking" She sits and before she could even say a word Tsande spoke: "You know those dreams you're having we… we… think that's you're past" "NANI! Those horrorific dreams might be me as a kid" she starts to sob "Tsande if that's true I got to stop Naruto and find the… horrid man who did that to me but how did I get my ss… sight back?" All of the thoughts that were running through her head real fast like she was deceived and she was more worried about Naruto. Tsande then said: "Neke… We didn't find you blind but you were unconscious for 3 months in the hospital but an anbu found you. But that…" when Tsande looked Neke left searching for Naruto. _"Naruto…"_ she thought jumping through the buildings _"Why'd you leave?"_ She gasps _"Maybe he left to look for the man who did this to me?" "I hope not … One ting why were the Akatsuki there what did they do to me did they bring me here? To Kanoha? If they did why? Grunts in head. I'm asking too much to myself"_ then she stopped when she saw Shikamaru, Neji and Iruka. "Guys! Guys!" she screams and lands in front of them. "Have you seen Naruto!" Iruka said: "No What's wrong?" "Sorry I have no time to explain!" She then jumps up and Shikamaru holds her arm. She starts to cry. "Please let me go! I need to find Naruto!" She twists his arms making him release hers then she jumps away. Then Neji made hand signs and activated his Bayakugan. "Soo Neji what do you see?" said Shikamaru. "She's heading to the forest to leave Konoha… I'll get her." Then Shikamaru said: "No look for Naruto I'll get her" Then Neji nods and went with Iruka to find Naruto. Then Shikamaru went towards her direction. "Neke! Come back!" Shikamaru screamed behind her then he quickened his pace and got in front of her and hugged her tight as they fell to the ground. As they landed she struggled out of his arms sobbing: "Please let me go!" Then Shikamaru looked at her and said: "I'm sorry" and knocked her unconscious. Then he put her on his back and took her to the hospital.


	2. Another step

She started to fall a sleep as she saw the room starts blurring and her eye lids started to fall slowly.

She gasped, her heart racing unexplainably. She backed up against the streetlight, trying to find any source of light. There were a few house lights on, but not enough to see the sidewalk in front of her. The streetlight she was currently under appeared to be the only one on the street. She cussed in her head as she flew from under it, determined to get away. She was fully aware of the strange black cloaked person following her which only made her cuss even more. She suddenly skidded to a halt as a stop sign popped up in front of her. That one second of sudden surprise seemed to give the stranger just enough time to grab her arm. She squeaked in shock and fright as she whirled around to face him.

"Who are you?" she asked somewhat shakily. The man laughed and removed his straw hat. She gasped as blue faced man stared back at her. She didn't think it was even possible to have blue skin.

"My name is Kisame and this is Itachi" he replied, thoroughly enjoying her shocked expression. She weakly tried to pull away from his grip. As his partner got closer and removed his hat.

"What do want with me?" she asked, seeing as how he wasn't giving any sign of softening his harsh grip. He chuckled slightly which made her extremely uncomfortable.

"You're going to be bait," he replied. She had to spit out a laugh at that one.

"For who? My dad? He doesn't give a damn what happens to me," she laughed. Itachi's eyebrows scrunched up questionably. He had absolutely no clue what she was talking about.

"Do you mean to distract me by saying random things?" he asked with a serious expression. She laughed again, not really caring that he was now crushing her arm.

"Random? Look who's talking. You're blue and he has blood red eyes" she said. Kisame smirked slightly.

"Then what is your name?"

She stopped. Sweat poured down her face and her heart raced.

"Well…" said Itachi as he held out his free hand. A dark mist appeared in front of him and she jumped back. He pulled her forward.

"C'mon," he breathed as he easily pulled her through the mist. She screamed, hoping to wake someone nearby and come to her rescue, but Kisame had already pulled her into the black fog before she could even open her mouth. She pulled and tugged against the iron grip the redhead had on her arm. The blackness of the fog wrapped around them. For some reason, she held her breath, afraid to breath in while being pulled through this darkness. Her eyes widened as Axel turned invisible in front of her, the darkness wrapping around his body as he casually walked through. Every cell in her brain was screaming at her.

_Do something! Now!_

She let her right foot fly, making contact with something solid. Instantly, the grip on her arm disappeared and she ran. She ran around through the darkness, feeling around with her hands. She flailed them around madly as she searched for something, anything. She heard the faint sounds of Kisame laughing manically behind her. Even though she had no clue where she was going, she was getting further away from him. Putting as much distance between herself and the redhead seemed to be the only thing that mattered at the moment. She suddenly tripped over something. If it was her own feet, she never knew, for as she fell down, a black liquid quickly wrapped itself around her body, it seemed to seep into every opening in her body. She covered her eyes, but felt the liquid penetrate through them and her nose. She opened her mouth to scream, but the liquid quickly seeped through, running in her mouth and down her throat. She flailed her arms around madly, not being able to get any air into her lungs. She coughed, but only spat out liquid and gained no air. She kicked her legs, trying to unwrap the darkness from them. It had her pinned to the floor. Was this there doing? Did he finally realize she wasn't the one he wanted and was just going to do her in? Tears ran down her face as her head started to spin with dizziness from lack of air. She could feel her eyelids getting heavier which each passing second. She closed them, finally embracing her fate. If this was the way she was going to die, being suffocated in a world of darkness, she would take it over being beaten to death by her father. She smiled as her mind went blank. At least she would be free from him. He wouldn't be able to hurt her anymore. She would be free.

Neke starts screaming and struggling as Naruto tries to contain her. Yelps of helps and then she suddenly oke up and sat upside and saw Naruto there. "I'm sorry Naruto it happened again. Dammit." Her voice starts to break up as tears come down of her face to the bed. Then Naruto hugs her. "This wasn't like the others was it?" Naruto asked. "No it was worst..." she sniffles. She takes her notebooks from under her pillows and starts writting and says: "Naruto I'll make brackfeast" Naruto looked at her writting he was worried that her dreams are getting out of controll.


	3. The mission!

UNDER WORK! (In other words no clue what I'm doing XD)


End file.
